Three Wishes of Doom
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: Cody Matthews is a normal teenaged kid but is also a vampire. While cleaning out his friends basement they discover something that will give them three wishes each. *Sequel to "The New Kid"
1. Game store

Three Wishes of Doom

Hello everyone, if you remember me I'm Cody Matthews, now if you ever see me walking to school or anything you may think _oh, what an average fourteen year old boy_. Well not me. A few weeks ago I moved to this small boring town called Whitechapel. It's one of those towns that you pass through on road trips and not think of them at all.

There is also another secret about me, this is one that only my friends know and not family, besides my stupid brother Jacob. I'm actually a vampire. Now before you get scared I would never drink another person's blood. Every thirty days I have to drink blood substitutes. It gives me the same nutrients as blood.

When you first get bit by a vampire you're called a fledgeling which means you aren't a whole vampire, since I did drink blood I am a full vampire. Well this is getting too long, let's get onto the story!

It was a typical Saturday morning; my brother was in his room doing stupid things while my parents were arguing about taxes and stupid stuff. I just hung in my room doing nothing. I usually wait for something exciting to happen because when I first moved here, something did happen. I met all my friends and things like that but then I got into some supernatural situation with an evil mage.

I just found out that Whitechapel is one of those towns where all of this supernatural stuff happens. You always think those myths and legends could be all fake but they really could be real. I just sat around thinking how boring today is. There is nothing good on TV and nothing to see or read about on the internet.

Just waiting that something excited happens I jumped when I heard a knock on my second story window. I looked out the window and saw one of my close but annoying friends Rory. Rory is shorter than me and has semi short blonde hair. He is also a vampire which can explain why he's flying. I walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Hey, Cody," he said waving and smiling.

"What's going on?" I said.

"I don't know if you heard this but the new Zombie Cops 3 video game is coming out today!"

"Really?" I said surprised. I have been waiting for that game for a while.

"Yeah!" said Rory. "Ethan and Benny have been waiting at the store for ten minutes!"

Ethan and Benny are my other friends, they are pretty cool, they're more cool than Rory but he will have to do with being a friend of mine. I waited until no one was look and climbed out of my window. I decided to relax my muscles, since I'm a vampire I could fly also. I took a leap in the air expecting fall down but I was staying there in the air and not falling.

Rory flew upwards and I followed him. It was a nice sunny day that you could see the whole town from up here. The only things that were worried about is that people could see us. I followed Rory some more until we reached near the woods of the town and then suddenly got to the town square.

We landed in back of the game store and looked around, hundreds of people were waiting to buy that game, I looked around and saw Ethan and Benny standing in line excited.

"Hey, Ethan!" shouted Rory.

Ethan gave Benny the money for the game and ran over to us.

"This is so exciting, I never thought that this many people would show up," said Ethan.

"The only thing you have to deal with is the long line," I said.

"I'm pretty sure waiting three hours in line is worth it to buy Zombie Cops 3."

"I never thought it was that big of a deal," I said. "I thought it would be okay if we just waited a few weeks until we bought the game."

"Are you kidding me?" said Rory. "This game is too precious to be waited for."

I will admit Rory is pretty good at video games, he's beated me over twenty times in games such as Call of Duty and Battlefield 3. I think the only game I've beated in my life was Tetris, it was on my gameboy color and I've beated it even though it doesn't have an actual beating to it.

Benny was still in line looking motionless until he got the stand where they were selling the games, he got a copy and almost squealed like a little girl because of it. The weird part is that he actually did squeal like a little girl. Oh my goodness this is really, really weird.

Benny ran over to us all excited.

"I… Finally…. Got it!" he said taking big breaths.

He showed us the case which had a green background of a city and a zombie dressed like a cop, it had a cop car behind it.

"Can I hold it?" said Rory.

"Sure," said Benny. "Only hold the sides of the case, I don't want this beautiful thing to have any fingerprints on it."

Rory grabbed it slowly holding the sides of the case. He was sure making a big deal out of it even thought that it was game, it was something we didn't need. Since Ethan and Rory were making a big deal about it I guess I could just go along with them, we decided to walk home together. I would of flied home but since Ethan and Benny can't fly I guess it was the only option to go. Also Ethan had to get home because Sarah was coming over to babysit Jane. Jane is Ethan's little sister but it just cracks me up because Ethan needs a babysitter.

He told me the whole story about Jessie and the other vampires, there are sure a lot of stories about the adventures they had before I moved here.

**The thing is I deleted my last story because of SCHOOL! I hate it so much it wastes my time.**


	2. Videogames and Scary Movie

Chapter 2

I was in my bedroom a few hours later, I didn't take the video game home with me because Benny bought it. Benny says that he's hanging out with Ethan and Sarah tonight and I was invited. Even though I have to be invited into the house since I'm a vampire. It was around six at night and I had nothing better to do.

I grabbed my coat and headed downstairs and out the front door. For an odd reason Jacob hasn't been bothering me. I didn't feel like flying plus it was also a nice night to be outside. Ethan lived a few blocks away from me so it wasn't the far of a walk.

I reached the doorstep of his house and knocked quickly three times and Sarah opened it up.

"Are you here to see Ethan?" she said.

"Yeah, I am."

She sighed like it was bad having me over.

"Ethan your stupid friend is here!" she shouted.

Ethan ran down the stairs and got to the front door.

"Hey," he said "Come in, make yourself at home."

"That's a weird way of saying hello," I said.

I walked in and I could see that Ethan has already invited over Rory and Benny. They were sitting in the den playing Zombie Cop 3. I decided to sit down behind them and watch. Right now they were trying to avoid being hit by real cops. Animated gunshots made the zombie cop shoot out little animated squirts of blood.

Jane and Sarah both ran upstairs, I've known Ethan for a while and he says they're going to play music real loud and have a small dance party.

"Try sneaking up on the policeman," Benny said pointing at the TV screen.

"I see a health pack behind the third policeman," said Rory constantly hitting buttons. If he keeps doing that he's going to break the game controller soon.

"Come on just bite the policeman!" argued Benny.

"No, I'm going for the health pack!" shouted Rory.

He moved the zombie and tried to avoid as many bullets as possible, he kept trying to get that health pack until a computer voice came on and shouted _'Game over' _with big pixel green letters across the TV.

"See I told you you're doing it wrong," said Benny. "Now, hand me the controller."

Rory gave a sad face and handed Benny the controller with his face down. He sat next to me on the sofa and Benny started playing the level. He went through all of the same stuff Rory did in the game and completed it in seconds.

"That's how you complete the level," said Benny.

"Who cares you must of used cheats," said Rory.

"No, I didn't use any cheats, what I used was all pure luck."

"I still don't care."

"Stop arguing about it you guys," I said.

They both agreed which is something that they don't usually do often. They both decided to turn off the game and we all sat down for second. Ethan came into the living room later with popcorn and a few coca cola's.

"I asked my parents and they said it was okay for me to rent a scary movie," said Ethan.

"What did you rent?" I said.

"Only the scariest movie in the world! My Little Pony!"

Ethan faked a gasp but Rory, Benny, and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" said Rory.

The room was so quiet that the music from upstairs seemed really loud. We all just looked at Ethan like he was about to explode, he seemed to be faking a smile.

"Okay I'm kidding," he said. "It actually is the scariest movie in the world, even the world's bravest man has screamed seeing this movie."

"That is so awesome!" shouted Rory. "Put it in!"

Ethan went to the TV and put the movie into the player. The player made a small tiny noise and had to go through all of these other stupid movie trailers that no one cares about. Then after that the play menu came on and of course Ethan pressed play.

Usually scary movies don't scare me anymore because of that thing that happened to me when I first moved here. That was the scariest thing that ever happened in my life. It was a Japanese movie so it had English subtitles on the bottom of the screen.

Rory seemed pretty scared which I don't understand, when our lives were in danger he didn't really seemed scared at all. The movie was starting to get boring and it was getting real late. It kept droning on and on until it finally got to the end credits.

"Do you think they'll make a sequel?" said Rory.

"Hopefully," Benny said with his eyes wide.

"Wow, that was so unexpected," said Ethan turning off the TV.

"So now what?" said Rory.

I looked at my watch and it was around eleven at night. I knew I had to get home because usually when you walk home at night in this town, things start to get supernatural. Even thought I lived in this town a few weeks I think I know the dangers that go around this town.

I said goodbye to everyone and I walked out the door into the dark streets of the neighborhood. It wasn't completely dark besides the street lights. I moved on walking towards the direction towards my house and made sure that there was nothing around me.

It's a strange feeling that you would not feel safe in your own neighborhood. Usually when people don't feel safe they call the police, but since the police can't handle supernatural creatures you would have to fight them off yourself.

I could see that a full moon was above me and owls were hooting in a near distance from me. I kept on walking until I finally got to my own house and walked in, it was an exhausting day so I had to at least get some sleep.


	3. Kitchen Fire

Chapter 3

It was one of those days that everyone in the entire world hates which is called Monday morning. I walked into school thinking that I would fall over and hopefully be brought back home. Yeah, I know school is not the best thing in the world, it's the worst thing in the world.

I went pass a couple of hallways and got to my locker which contained all of my books and stuff that is pretty much useless in real life. I'm immortal so I could have a billion jobs in my lifetime. I grabbed my books and went off to class which is what I pretty much do every day.

After four periods of torture my favorite time of the day came. Lunch time is the only time where you can talk with your friends and have a break from all of the work you have. I got in the lunch line and grabbed a tray. I got over to the lunch lady who dumped something on my tray. I don't even know what the substance is.

It had this weird consistency of baby food and soup. It had an awful sour smell which my eyes and nose burn. The color was the sort of light blue color like cotton candy. I wanted to puke and not eat it.

I sat down with the rest of the guys Ethan, Benny, and Rory.

"Oh no," said Benny looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"It's my grandma, she wants us to clean out some boxes in her basement."

"Sucks to be you," I said.

"And she gave me another text, I'm not allowed to use magic."

"By the way, if you want to use magic, can you conjure this weird substance and make it into food?"

"Sure," said Benny.

Benny looked around the make sure that no one was looking at our table. He took out his right ring finger and it started glowing this weird purple color. Benny is a spellmaster and his grandmother is an Earth priestess. The purple beam of light shot out of Benny's finger and made the whole plate of food flash.

The giant plate of slop became the best food in the world. I got a hamburger with largest size of fries and coke.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome just don't ask for too much."

"No problem," I said with my mouth full.

One of the good things about magic is that it was the best tasting meal in the world. Besides the smell of blood for a teenage boy vampire this had to come in second. I almost ate the whole thing but we vampires also get full from food.

"So how many times does your grandma need to clean out the basement?" I said.

"About once every two weeks," said Benny.

"Maybe we can help you," said Ethan.

"Yeah," said Rory. "Why does your grandma have so much stuff?"

"Back in her younger days she used to have so many adventures around the world and brought back tons of stuff."

"That must be pretty cool, I wonder if she'll let us have any of her old collection," I said.

"She was planning on giving some of her collection away, so why not," said Benny.

"Cool."

"Does she own any cool comic books?" said Rory.

We all looked at him weird.

"Do you think a person like my grandma would own comic books?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Rory said putting his head down.

"So anyways we can still help you clean up today after school."

After that the sound of the bell came which meant lunch time was over, my favorite time of the day over, sad isn't it? I already had to go to my electives class which was a cooking class, cooking is never fun, you're not allowed to eat what you've made or anything. The reason Benny and Rory joined it is because they wanted to meet girls.

"Good morning class," said our teacher. "Today we are making crepes, get to your kitchen stations and instructions will be there."

I got into my cooking station with Benny and Rory. We were all paired up into groups of three but since Rory, Benny, and I are the only guys in the class I guess we had to work together.

"What the hecks a crepe?" said Rory. "A crepe sounds like something you put on your head."

"Well according to this," said Benny, "a crepe is some sort of thing pancake made by the French."

"Oh good," said Rory smiling with relief. "I love pancakes."

"Well, pancakes don't love you because you eat them," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, since kissing a pancake is weird there's nothing better to do but eat them."

"Okay lets get on to the recipe," said Benny.

We got ready our ingredients and starting mixing whatever ingredient we could find in the bowl. We mixed them up until we spread them out into a circle onto a pan to let it heat. It smelled pretty nice and we had to get ready some topping while Benny kept an eye on the stove.

Right next to us a girl with brown hair and green eyes walked passed us.

"Whoa hello there," said Benny walking towards her.

"Benny!" I shouted in a quiet whisper.

He didn't listen, he just followed this certain girl who may reject him by the end of the day. For no reason at all this stupid thing just happened. A fire started at our kitchen station. The fire alarms started going off and all of the girls started screaming.

"You see, Benny?" I said "This is what happens if you don't keep watch of the crepes."

"This is so awesome," said Rory. "Were getting out of class early."

Of course as always we walked out of the room calmly and out to the school campus while the fire department came by and put the fire out. The principle found the three of us and gave us three weeks of detention, after this we have to do another thing, that thing is clean Benny's grandma's basement.


	4. Strange Box

Chapter 4

Two weeks of detention on a Monday, this can't be one of my lucky days, I followed Benny to his house along with Ethan because we had to clean out his grandmother's basement. I've got nothing better to do. We kept walking until we got to this small blue house and Benny opened the door.

"Hello, Benny have, a nice day at school?" said the lady coming from the kitchen.

"It was fine, grandma."

"I see you've brought Ethan and your vampire friend."

"My name's Cody if you've forgotten it."

"Right, okay, you're not one of those vampires who hunt for human blood right?"

"No, I drink blood substitutes every thirty days."

"So you're still a fledgling?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Why did you drink human blood?"

"It was when I was first bitten, I thought it was the only way for me to survive, but that was before I found out about blood substitutes."

"Who bit you?"

"Rory did when I first moved here, he ran out of blood substitute and decided to bite me."

"Well, this is conversation that I didn't want to make so lets get cleaning."

Benny's grandma invited Ethan and I in where we had to follow her to the stairs of the basement. The basement was dark and had an awful smell to it. Benny' grandma went downstairs first and turned on the lights.

"I moved some stuff out while you were at school now you guys have to do the rest."

All three of us groaned. I went down to the basement and found a million boxes stacked up into piles. This was going to take forever. I walked over to one box and saw that it wasn't closed. It had some weird stuff in it. It contained this old blanket and these small tiny dolls.

"Dolls creep me out," said Benny. "Close the box."

"Okay," I said to him.

Ethan helped me carry the first box into the living room. I'm a very weak person, not even vampire strength could help me. Okay this is really starting to get boring, it's only been a few seconds and this is the worst chore in the world.

I started bringing up boxes to the door until some girl in front of me decided to help, and the weird thing is that it was Sarah.

"Need any help?" she said.

"Sure," I said handing her the box.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was planning on hanging out with Erica today after school, but she wanted to go blood hunting, so I have nothing better to do."

"Okay cool, it could get the job done faster."

I headed back downstairs where Ethan and Benny were looking through these old books that looked like they were down there for over hundreds of years. Benny seemed to take a real big interest in them.

"What are you reading?" I said.

"It's these old spell books that grandma never showed me."

"Benny, I've known you for a while and I don't think it's a good idea to try any of those spells at all."

"Yeah, you're right, these spells could be kind of dangerous."

"One of those spells could put us into one of those supernatural situations again."

I grabbed another box which seemed to be lighter than the other ones. I took upstairs and put it where all of the other boxes were. That one didn't contain much stuff but I also knew things had to get done because this is one big waste of time.

I went back downstairs passing Sarah bringing up a bigger box full of stuff. Ethan and Benny may be arguing over stuff that doesn't really matter, like those stupid things where they debate Spiderman and Batman.

"Hey guys!" I shouted at the both of them.

They stopped arguing and looked up at me with blank expressions.

"Are you guys going to start helping Sarah and I clean up this stuff."

"Sorry, dad," Ethan mumbled to himself.

They both started picking up boxes and headed upstairs. I went and picked up another box which was another light weight one. I really hate being weak and doing hard labor. I still gave myself a little self esteem and brought back up the boxes. Still again I keep going up and down the stairs bringing up boxes and nothing fun is happening at all, this story may seem really boring to you.

Still for about an hour we were bringing up boxes until suddenly Ethan and Benny stopped.

"What are you guys looking at?" I said to them.

They were looking in this large box and on top of it was this small golden genie lamp.

"Look at this thing, it's so cool!" Benny said.

"Yeah, and we have to keep working."

"Come on," said Benny. "There could be a genie in this thing and we could get three wishes."

"Why did you guys stop working?" said Sarah coming down the stairs. "Did you guys get tired of all the boxes?"

"No, Benny found something in this box and thinks it's a genie lamp," I said.

"It could be," said Ethan.

"You guys are so stupid that you could believe anything," she said laughing.

It was kind of true that Ethan and Benny are kind of stupid. Mostly Benny makes the stupid situations throughout our group and we usually get caught up in a stupid situation that involves us almost getting killed.

"Cody, since my grandma won't let me have this lamp, you take it and we'll come over tonight."

"No, I'm not going on some stupid adventure again, I've had it with supernatural stuff."

"Come on we've had one battle with a mage and you think that's all the supernatural you see again? What's wrong with three wishes?"

"Everything, this could turn out into something bad."

"Cody, I promise you, nothing bad will happen."

"That's easy for you to say."

I decided not to argue with them and took the genie lamp with me. I walked out the door with it and went back to my house. I set it on my desk and called up Rory to come over.


	5. First Few Wishes

Chapter 5

I know Rory should be the last person I should call in a dire situation. For an odd reason Rory is the only person in Whitechapel I'm familiar with. I know it's very weird. It got around seven at night, my parents just went out to dinner and I heard a knock on the door.

"Cody, your stupid friends are here!" shouted Jacob from downstairs.

If you guys don't know, Jacob is my pain in the butt twelve year old brother. I hated him the moment mom brought him home from the hospital. I really wanted at puppy but no, they thought a little brother is better.

I ran downstairs and saw that Ethan, Rory, and Benny were already invited in.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, Cody, ready to see the genie?" said Benny.

"Yeah, I still have it upstairs."

"Good, the suspense was killing me."

We walked back up to my room, Jacob went upstairs with us and decided not to bother us which is totally unlike him. I think ever since I scared him with my fangs he decided to leave me alone. I was the first to walk into my room and I saw the genie lamp on the side of my desk near my computer where I left it.

I walked over to the edge of my desk and grabbed the golden genie lamp. I grabbed it gently with my two hands and showed it to everyone in the room.

"This is so exciting," said Rory. "I hope I can get one of the three wishes."

"Well, lets see how everything works out," said Ethan.

I took the lamp and aimed the spout park near my door because there's more space there. I gently rubbed the side of the lamp because that's what always see in the movies. I kept rubbing the lamp but nothing was happening so I decided to rub it harder until my fingers burned.

After a few more seconds of rubbing the genie lamp I thought it was no use until a giant white cloud steamed out of the spout of the lamp. It looked so unreal to me even thought I have seen the unreal before. After the smoke cleared away there was man with a copper tint skin and had a small beard on his face.

He was wearing a giant turban on his head which was covered with green, silver, and black stripes with a little orange feather coming out of the front of it. His vest has the same stripes but his pants were green.

"This is so awesome!" shouted Rory. "Were going to get three wishes!"

"Wow," said the man who came out of the genie lamp. "I've been trapped in there for fifty years and I finally get to stretch my legs."

"So who are you?" I said.

"I don't have a true name so just call me genie. Before you start your wishes I have to say the rules first."

"Uggh! I hate listening!" said Rory lying down on my bed trying not to listen.

"Well, I see your friend isn't a big fan of listening. Besides that lets get on to the rules."

Out of nowhere a small puff of smoke came and I saw a small golden piece of paper that had weird print on it.

**The rules for using a genie lamp**

**Never whish for anything violent such as guns or weapons**

**No suicide wishes**

**Speak your wishes very clearly, all wishes become permanent in exactly three days**

**If you want to make another wish rub the genie lamp again**

"That seems easy enough," said Benny.

The genie cleared his throat and started speaking again.

"Since you all participated in releasing me from the lamp, I decided to give all four of you a treat, since you are all here I will grant you all three wishes each."

Rory got up real fast since he heard that, he ran over to the genie all excited.

"Can I make my first wish?" said Rory excited.

"Okay," said the genie looking uncomfortable.

"I know exactly what I want," said Rory. "I've wanted these for years, but my mom wouldn't let me have them. I wish I had those cool shoes with the wheels in them."

After Rory said his wish the genie took his ring finger, a green beam of light came out of the tip of his finger and he pointed the finger at Rory's feet. The beam shot out of the genies finger and at Rory's feet. I looked at his feet again and they had new shoes.

They were the shoes Rory really wanted. They were all white shoes with long laces and had four red wheels on the bottom of each shoe.

"Thanks man, I can't wait to- WHOA!"

Of course Rory was about to try on his new shoes and he crashed to the floor.

"Rory," I said. "You alright?"

"Iceland…"

After Rory said that he passed out.

Genie looked at him and then turned back at us.

"Something tells me he's the big idiot of you group," said the genie.

Ethan, Benny, and I agreed with that statement. Rory is a big idiot, but he is still our friend.

"I'm going next," said Ethan.

"I wish I never had homework again," said Ethan.

The genie clapped both of his hands and a giant puff of smoke came out of both of them. It seems as if Ethan has got his wish and he won't have any more homework anymore. Ethan seemed to be really excited about his wish.

I felt something touch behind me, my vampire survival instincts kicked in. My eyes went yellow and my fang retracted out.

"Whoa, dude, it's only me," said Benny.

"Sorry," I said. "It's a force of habit."

"Okay, it's my turn to make a wish," said Benny. "I wish I was the most popular kid in school."

A giant flash of light came into the room and I didn't feel anything different about Benny. He didn't feel popular to me. Now it was my turn to make a wish but the problem is, what would I wish for?


	6. A Wish Come True

Chapter 6

I thought about it after a while and I decided not to make a wish. The genie told us again that if we wanted to make another wish we would have to rub the lamp again. I thought that I should use my wishes for important reasons and not dumb reasons.

The genie went back into his lamp and Ethan, Benny, and Rory left. It was a long day so it's time for me to sleep.

I woke the next morning to a warm bright sunny Tuesday. Of course as always I have to get ready for school. I got dressed into any clothes that were lain out across my bedroom floor. I grabbed my sneakers and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I went into the pantry and grabbed out a bowl and some fruit loops. I went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and a spoon from the drawer.

Jacob was already up eating his toast. I sat across from him and poured the cereal and milk in the bowl. I took a couple of small bites until Jacob stopped eating and started looking at me with this weird look.

"I heard a lot of noise in your room last night," said Jacob.

"What does that have to do you with you?" I said.

"Nothing, I just want to know what was going on in there."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"I heard a lot of talking so it must of seemed important."

"It was nothing, you need to stop getting into people's personal space!"

"Okay, I won't talk about it, but what if-"

Before he finished the sentence I made my eyes turn yellow and I retracted my fangs and hissed at him. Jacob backed away a little scared than grabbed his coat and backpack and ran out of the school. I really hate him. I finished eating the rest of my food and I grabbed my backpack and coat and headed out the door.

Since it was fall the weather was starting to get cold and the leaves were turning brown. It may have been cold but it was a nice day outside. It's something about being outside that makes you forget about what happened last night. It still freaks me out that in my bedroom at this moment there is a genie in my lamp. It's like history class learning about the quartering act.

I got to school after around three minutes of walking. Since I didn't have any homework last night I only had my backpack, so I just decided to wait around campus. Rory came up to me wearing a helmet and pads while riding his new roller shoes.

"I see your enjoying your new roller shoes," I said.

"Yeah, they're so awesome, I've finally got the hang of these."

"Yeah, cool, we got to get to class soon or else we'll be late."

"By the way, Cody, what did you wish for?"

"I didn't wish for anything yet."

"Sucks for you, you should wish for something soon."

I ignored what Rory said and went into the school building. As always there were tons of kids crowding the halls. I went down a couple of hallways and got to my locker. I opened it up and put my usual stuff in there such as my coat and some stupid textbooks that I would never use. I don't know why I have those textbooks, we never used them throughout the entire year.

I closed my locker and was starting to wait for the bell to ring for first period. After waiting a few seconds I saw the weirdest thing that ever happened. Benny was walking down the hall with four girls surrounding him. The four girls were seniors. Benny was wearing a leather coat and had giant sunglasses over his eyes. Benny stopped next to me and asked the four girls politely to leave.

"Benny, what happened to you?" I said.

"My wish came true from last night," said Benny. "I'm now finally the most popular kid in the school."

"I'm glad to see that your wish came true."

"Yeah, it's amazing, did you make any wishes yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm saving my wishes for something important."

"Wow, that's stupid, you should wish for whatever you want."

"That's the reason, I don't want to become one of those people who want everything from money to popularity."

The sound of the bell ringing came which finally meant it was time to go to class. My first period is math which is the worst subject you have to learn in high school. I try not to go into so much detail, but the stuff we learn is something that you may never use for the rest of your entire life. I'm immortal so I think I could be switching career goals for over a few more centuries.

I walked into my class with fourteen other kids and took my seat in the front of class. Blah, blah, blah the teacher keeps on talking about the stupid things that she thinks is wonderful about algebra. I am seriously suffering from this and I can't take it anymore. After an hour of pure agony we all got our assignments.

"Tonight you must complete your packet and is due tomorrow, Ethan you don't have to do this assignment."

I was shocked at what I just heard. Ethan didn't have to do his homework. Those genie wishes actually work. I now got excited and wanted to make a wish myself.

A few hours later it was time to go to lunch. At least I could get break from all of that stuff. I got into the lunch line and the lunch lady dumped a pile of compost onto my tray. It didn't smell like compost but it looked like it. I have no idea what it was.

I looked around the lunch room and Ethan, Benny, and Rory were sitting at separate tables. I sat down next to Sarah and Erica. Erica is the tall girl with long blonde hair, she is also a vampire as well.

"What do you want, nerd?" said Erica.

"I need to talk to Sarah about something."

"Sure, Cody, what do you need to talk to me about."

"It's about Ethan, Benny, and Rory, yesterday when we were cleaning out the basement they took a genie lamp out of the last box. They all made one wish, I didn't make one."

"Are you crazy? They could of gotten hurt!"

"Yeah, I know, but now I'm not getting a good feeling around them."

"What kind of feeling do you have around them?"

"I don't know it's some sort of evil feeling."


	7. A Wish Turned Evil

Chapter 7

I was slowly eating my food, I'm not even sure if this food was even safe to eat. It tasted like someone put a dead rat in chicken soup. I looked over at Benny, five girls were surrounding him while he was eating his lunch. All of the girls were seniors and at this school, senior girls do not like to be around freshman boys.

Benny wasn't wearing his sunglasses at the moment, which then I saw something really strange. I used my vampire vision to see what was wrong with him. Benny's eyes were not the normal color they were. His eyes were now glowing a bright blood red color.

I gasped and looked away from him. There was something about this genie that I was never even told about. Sarah and Erica continued to talk about their weird girl stuff and I tapped Sarah's shoulder interrupting her.

"Sarah," I said tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I think tonight you should come over to my house."

"Do you need help with your math homework?"

"No, it's about the genie lamp."

"Usually when we get caught in some supernatural situation, I usually go over to Ethan's house to have the discussion."

"Right now, I kind of think Ethan is _part_ of the supernatural situation."

Sarah thought around for a while.

"This isn't a trick to go on a date with you, right?"

"Sarah, are you really going to think that?"

"It's happened to me a couple of times before."

"Just please come over to my house tonight, I need someone to help me through this situation."

"Okay, I'll come over, just calm down."

"Good thanks!"

After lunch was over I went to my cooking class with Benny and Rory. The sickest sight that my eyeballs have ever experienced was right in front of me when I opened the door to the class. Every girl in the class was surrounding Benny he was taking it all in. A couple of girls were surrounding Rory when he was doing some tricks on his roller shoes.

"Okay, everyone, back away from the boys, we got another food lab for today."

Everyone in the class groaned.

"Today, we are making simple chocolate chip cookies."

Still as always we were not allowed to eat them. I got to my kitchen station with Ethan and Rory. The good thing about that fire the other day is that it didn't burn anything important in the kitchen, it just burned the pan that was on the stove.

"So, Benny, are you enjoying your popularity?" I said.

"Yeah, it's the best thing ever, so many girls around me, it's great."

"I just mastered a bunch of cool tricks with my shoes," said Rory. "A couple of the skater guys want me to hang out with them at the park."

"Wow, I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying your wishes."

"How come you never made a wish, Cody?" said Benny.

"Well, at the moment I couldn't think of anything to wish for."

"You could wish for anything you want, fame, money, good looks."

"Yeah, but throughout my life I never really asked for that kind of stuff."

"The genie offered you three wishes and you should use them."

"I don't want to use them right now," I said to Benny.

"Come on, make a wish!" said Benny sounding angrier.

"Stop telling me to make a wish!" I shouted back at him."

"That's it!" he shouted slamming his ingredients on the table.

The teacher left the room so there was no one around to stop what was going on. Benny ran up to me and grabbed me by the throat. I couldn't breathe at all from his gasp. I tried using vampire strength to break away from his grasp, but he must of used some sort of spell to make him stronger.

There was another thing about him. His eyes did the same thing that they did in the cafeteria and turned a blood red color. I looked around me and what seemed like a normal classroom was turning into something different. Fire was burning away the walls and building of the school and we seemed to be in some sort of weird place.

We were in some sort of vortex and we kept fall and Benny was still choking me. I couldn't breathe at all and his grasp was too strong. My lungs screamed for air and were starting to feel like they were shutting down. I wanted to tell Benny to stop doing this but he wouldn't he kept holding on to me and was watching me suffocate. I couldn't talk and I was at the point of getting dizzy.

After a few more seconds I heard these weird noises around me, it sounded like a bunch of laughter. It wasn't like normal laughter but it was a bunch of crazy laughter. Everything seemed to confuse on where the laughter was coming from. Everything confused me, I don't know if it was the vortex or if it was that I was at the point of dying.

After a few more moments from Benny choking me, I started to feel real dizzy. I think this was the moment of where I pass out, but in this time of moment I knew I couldn't. I couldn't figure out why Benny was choking me, and I also had to find out how to escape his grasp.

There was nothing more that I could think of, I could just let go and die or I could fight back. In my survival instinct it was telling to keep living and fight back. I was fading out fast so I had to think of something. I looked down a little bit and saw that my legs were still free. I knew exactly what to do. I think I have enough energy to get through this.

I looked down and did the best I could and gave him the hardest kick in the shin. He backed away in pain and I just found out that I wasn't in some purple vortex, I was back in cooking class. I looked at Benny and he was still holding his shin from being kicked. Even though class wasn't over I ran out of the room.


	8. Situation Gone Wrong

Chapter 8

From running out of class it resulted in another two weeks of detention, so far, I have five weeks of it. It couldn't be true from what just happened to me. One of my best friends tried to kill me. I can't understand why he wanted me to make a wish. I don't get why he wanted me to make a wish.

As always tonight my parents were working late and Jacob was at his friend's house. It was around six at night when Sarah knocked on my door. I opened the door and Sarah seemed to be staring at the sky. It's really awkward to explain what situation she was in.

"Nice of you to come over," I said to her.

"No problem," she said.

I invited her in. Vampires can't enter houses unless if they're invited in by someone. I went up to my room and Sarah followed behind me. I opened the door and everything seemed to be the same, same bookshelf, same desktop computer.

"We seem to be in some deep situation," I said taking a seat.

"Maybe, you should worry about the situation later and clean up this room, it's gross."

"Are you seriously going with that? You don't care about the safety of Ethan, Benny, and Rory, but you care about how messy my room is?"

"Sorry," she said. "I got a little bit off track what were you talking about?"

"The stuff about Ethan, Benny, and Rory, they made a wish with a genie lamp and now they're out of control."

"Where is the genie?" said Sarah.

I walked over to my desktop and saw the small golden genie lamp sitting on the corner of my desk. I picked up the genie lamp gently and started rubbing it. It took a while until there was a blast of smoke and the genie was in my room again.

"That is so cool!" shouted Sarah.

"What do you want, kid?" said the genie.

I walked up to him and made full eye contact with him.

"What happened to my friends?" I said.

"What do you mean by what happened to your friends?"

"My friends changed, during school today Benny tried to kill me!"

"Benny tried to kill you?" said Sarah interrupting.

"Yeah, during cooking class today he grabbed me by my neck for not making a wish and started choking me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said the genie looking around the room.

"What did you do to them?" I said with my hands turning into fists.

I was getting real angry at this guy for what he was doing. I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"I didn't do anything to them, I just simply granted their wishes."

"Don't lie to me!" I shouted. "Just tell me what you did."

"I'll repeat, I simply granted their wishes."

"There was more to those wishes that you didn't tell me!"

The genie stopped looking at me from our conversations and focused attention on Sarah who was standing behind me.

"Who's that girl behind you?"

"That's Sarah," I said getting annoyed. "Can't we just get back to the conversation?"

The genie pushed me aside and walked over towards Sarah.

"Hello, Sarah," said the genie in an evil voice.

"What do you want?" said Sarah with a disgusted look.

"I don't want anything but to work for you, I want you to make three wishes."

"Why should I make three wishes?"

"You're friend Cody is being irresponsible with his wishes, he never used any, so I decided to give them to you."

"That wasn't what we're talking about!" I shouted.

I walked up to the genie but he pushed me away again.

"If you work with me I can give you anything you want, money, fame, things that you desperately want but could never have."

I was starting to get real angry with this guy and I noticed something about Sarah, she was smiling and actually agreeing with him. Sarah shouldn't be agreeing with him, Sarah was supposed to get us out of this mess.

"Do you know what, I _will_ make the three wishes you want."

"Perfect," said the genie in an evil voice.

"Make one wish, all wishes will become permanent in three days."

She thought around for a while and could think of anything.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" I yelled at her.

She just ignored me and tried to think of what to wish for.

"I just thought of something," she said. "It's something that everyone in the world wants, but not everyone can have. I wish to be extremely rich!"

I could tell right now that Sarah seemed to become very evil. I noticed that her eyes were now starting to glow red. It was the same red that Benny's eyes were glowing.

"As you wish," said the genie.

He clapped his hands once and a giant cloud of smoke came out of nowhere. Sarah seemed to look normal. After just a few seconds I heard something outside my driveway. I ran over and looked out the window and saw a long black limo. The limo was eight windows long and it looked like it had everything.

From what I could see out the window, the inside seemed to have purple neon lights with everything from white leather seats and even a small hot tub in there. The driver got out of the limo and he looked to be about nineteen years old. He was pretty young.

Sarah got all excited and ran downstairs out to my front yard. She greeted the driver and got into the way back of the limo. The genie was still in my room with his evil look.

"See you later," he said waving.

He turned into a pile of smoke and went into the genie lamp. The oddest thing that happened is that the lamp started floating in midair and then it flew out the window into Sarah's hands. She got into the limo and drove away. This meant I couldn't change anything. I was screwed.


	9. A Quest For Help

Chapter 9

I couldn't believe it, that someone like Sarah fell for something like a genie wish. The genie took my original three wishes and gave them to Sarah. Now in this type of situation I started to panic. No one was able to help me in this situation. Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Sarah were now under the influence of this evil genie.

Who was going to help me? I couldn't think of anything until I thought of an idea. I ran downstairs and out the door. The air smelled sour and felt cool. This person that I was going to tell is going to be very risky and it's some risk that I have to take.

I walked a couple of blocks away from my street until I got to this person's house. Her house was really large, almost like a mansion. I walked up the white painted wooden porch. I stepped one wood board and a cat under it screeched and ran out of the porch and off into the woods.

I knocked on the person's door three times and waited a little bit for an answer. The person who I was looking for opened up the door. There she was right in front of me. She was wearing skin tight clothes and had really long blonde hair. If you want to know who it was it was Erica.

"What do you want, nerd?" said Erica in a calm voice.

"My name's Cody, and I have something really important I need to talk to you about."

"Sorry, I don't date freshman boys."

"This isn't about dating, this is something serious!"

"Usually every boy that knocks on my door wants to date me, why should I trust you?"

"When was the last time I visited your house?"

"Never."

"Of course, now can you please help me with a problem I'm having?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

I explained to her what was going on. I told her everything from when Benny found the genie lamp and how we all got three wishes and then Sarah got my wishes and wished to be really rich. After about a minute of explaining to her what was going on she gave me a disgusted look and slammed the door in my face.

"Well, screw you!" I shouted at her.

Since Erica wasn't going to help me, who was? I walked back down her porch and I kept thinking to myself. _It's all over with, the genie possessed my friends and are going to turn into horrible monsters_. I kept walking around the silent neighborhood. No one seemed to be outside at the moment. I looked at the sky and the sun seemed to be getting dimmer. The sky looked blue with a tint of purple.

Stars seemed to appear in the sky a second later. I kind of walked around doing nothing until I just thought of a quick idea. I should of used this idea first before I went to Erica's house. I started running at vampire speed down the neighborhood and crossed a few blocks until I got to this small red house.

I didn't have time to think about how my plan was going and I knocked on the door. A few seconds later Mrs. Weir (Benny's grandma) opened the door.

"Cody, what are you doing at this time of night?" she said.

"There's sort of a problem," I said.

"It can't be that big."

"I just want to know if Benny ever came here today."

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Right now we have a serious problem we need to get out of."

"How big is it?"

"Yesterday when we were cleaning out boxes Benny found this genie lamp in one of them. He gave it to me and then we went over to my house and the genie gave us all three wishes each. I never used any of my wishes so I don't have them anymore. Sarah got my wishes and she took the genie lamp with her. The wishes come permanent tomorrow how can I stop it?"

After I was done talking Mrs. Weir hit me right on the side of my head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being stupid! You should know that in some of those boxes those things are very dangerous."

"It was Benny's idea not mine!"

"Come in!" she said with a not so happy voice.

I walked inside the house. Mrs. Weir told me to sit on the couch and stay there until she got back. It was kind of relaxing to be sitting down at a moment like this. I kind of looked around. The house seemed to be really clean from when I was in here before. Mrs. Weir came in with a giant book.

"What's this for?" I said.

"It could be the answer to all your problems," she said.

She opened the book to which looked like she opened it to a specific page and tapped the book a few times with her finger. After she finished tapping the book it started to glow a weird purple blue color. Everything ever since I lived here seemed so unrealistic to me. After the book stopped glow a magic like hologram came out which seemed to be a picture of genie.

"If you don't notice, a genie has been known as a con artist for over thousands of years," said Mrs. Weir.

"How is this going to solve my problem?" I said.

"Just shut up and listen."

I agreed to shut and keep listening.

"For over many years a genie was known as a person who lived inside of a golden lamp and offered three wishes to anyone who rubbed it. What people don't know is that most genies have some sort of evil spirit in them. When a person makes a wish the genie will take that wish and put something evil in the wish to make it something that you would never wish for."

"So how do I undo someone's genie wish before they become permanent?"

"Well, Cody, that can be very tough, and very dangerous."


	10. Lunchroom Terror

Chapter 10

"What can I do to help get my friends back?" I said starting to panic.

"There's nothing you can do," said Mrs. Weir.

Anxiety starting building up in my body, what if there was nothing I could do, my friends could be possessed by this genie for all eternity.

"What should I do right now?" I said.

Mrs. Weir closed her spell book and looked up right at me.

"In my training of magic, I was always told never to trust a creature of the undead, but there is something I could give you to help you."

"Thank you," I said sighing with relief.

She picked up her spell book and walked out of the room. It took her a few minutes to return with the stuff I may have needed. In her hand was this small brown leather satchel.

"What's in there?" I said.

She just smiled at me which seemed really awkward. She opened it up and took out a twelve inch bronze dagger including the handle.

"Bronze is a natural enemy to a genie, through the eyes of a genie bronze is known to be rusty gold, rust is a danger to them and makes them lose their power."

"How does it make them lose their power?"

"One of the most valuable metals on this planet is gold, and with great value comes with great power, and with more power means that a genie has more powerful magic."

"Can too much bronze kill them?" I said.

"That is something that's never been proven."

Mrs. Weir took the bronze dagger out of my hand and put it back into the satchel; she reached in the satchel again and took out a small iron hatchet. A hatchet is like an axe but smaller. It had a smooth wooden handle and the sharp iron blade looked sharp.

"What's this thing?" I said.

"It's an iron hatchet, you may need it."

"What will I need it for?"

"I don't know, make something up."

I looked at her kind of weird. She took the hatchet out of my hand and placed it back in the satchel and handed it to me.

"When do all the wishes become permanent?"

"Tomorrow," I said.

"Then you'll be prepared."

I don't know if she told me the right thing, but she told me to go home. I decided to follow her orders since it was getting pretty late. I walked out the door and down the stairs. The moon wasn't out, but that wasn't a problem for me because vampires have really good night vision.

I walked a few blocks until I finally got to my house. I walked up the porch and opened the door. Everything seemed to be dark. I looked at a clock in the distance with my night vision and it was twenty minutes to midnight. I know it seems awkward, but with the situation I was in I was going to bed.

I don't know why I was going to bed. After all of what happened today of almost being killed I'm actually going to bed and relaxing. To me this is very awkward. I got out of my normal day clothes and put on some plaid pants and a gray t-shirt with the Canadian flag on it.

I got under my giant bed sheets and started drifting off to sleep. I had this awkward dream. I was in second grade and it was show and tell day. This kid from my class got up and showed a giant snake about fifty feet long. Then out of nowhere a giant dinosaur crashed into the room with Cody Simpson riding it on a giant shadow. The dinosaur vomited candy and all the children screamed with joy.

I woke up from the dream later forgetting that it ever happened. My alarm was going off so I stretched over and switched it off. I got up and stretched. Today's the day where all of the wishes become permanent, and that all of my friends are going to become some sort of demons.

I put on some clothes that I found laying on my floor. I decided not to eat breakfast because I just wanted to get this day over with, even though this could be the day I possibly die.

I got to school a few minutes later and everything seemed to look normal like every other day. The only thing that bothered me was that I was afraid that Ethan, Benny, and Rory were going to be here. The weird thing is that they weren't.

I walked down to my locker to get my books for class. I closed the locker with the books in my hand and got to my first period class. It's not a class that I really like, but it's also very useful.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the teacher told us to take out our textbooks and notebook. We had to take a bunch of notes which almost made my hand fall off from writing.

Even after a few hours of school starting I saw no sign of my friends, or the demons possessing them. It was around lunch time and I got my plate of slop as always and I sat alone. I looked around and all of the kids around here were laughing and having a good time. They seem to be happy to be around their friends and not worried about them like me.

Still after not seeing my friends I decided to get up and walk out of the cafeteria, but the weird thing is, I couldn't get out of my seat! It was like I was stuck to my seat. I tried getting out as hard as I could but I couldn't I was 100% stuck.

After trying for a while I decided to get up until I noticed something right near the cafeteria. It was the genie looking at me, he had no emotion in his face but he snapped his fingers and my chair stared moving fast towards him and suddenly in the janitors closet.

I was still stuck to my seat and he locked the door and started looking at me.

"We have some unfinished business, _friend!_"

He gave me a weird smile, and I gulped in fear.

**Sorry it took me a long time to upload the next chapter, school was getting in the way!**


	11. Closet War

Chapter 11

"What do you mean unfinished business?" I said in fear. "I never did anything to you, just let me go!"

"I do believe since I possessed your friends you would find some way to stop me."

"I wasn't trying to stop you at all!"

He gave me another evil look and held his hand in front of me, it started glowing read and I felt this pain around my body. It was so intense, kind of like those ice pick headaches except it lasts longer and it's around your whole body.

He stopped after a second and exhaled.

"You have no mortal blood, what are you? Some winged demon in disguise of a teenaged boy?"

"No, I said," trying to get out of my seat. "I'm a vampire!"

"I have forgot to put down a rule in my rules of wishing," said the genie. "I only grant wishes to mortals."

I gasped when the genie snapped his finger and on each side of me was Rory and Sarah sitting in chairs with ropes tied around them and cloth over their mouths.

"I don't grant wishes to immortal beings, when I do there's a consequence."

"What are you going to do to us?" I said.

The genie gave me another wicked smile and out of nowhere popped out Ethan and Benny and they were both possessed by the genies power. Then after that popped out of nowhere was the genie lamp. It was floating in midair. After a few seconds smoke started coming out of the pipe of the lamp, it was this gray smoke that smelled really bad.

From the smoke coming out was this giant monstrous creature about six feet tall. It had three heads and an entire gray body with a giant tail.

"What is that thing?" I said.

"It's my precious," said the genie. "This ancient immortal creature is an evil one and will hunt and eat anything besides its owners, and it's hungry now."

"What are you feeding it, Taco Bell?" I said trying not to laugh.

"It was my first choice, but then I decided it should be you three!"

I gulped after the genie said the sentence until something appeared in the genies hand. It was the weapons bag the Mrs. Weir gave me.

"Since you will be getting eaten, my guess is that you won't need this anymore."

He threw it to the ground right near me and I thought of an idea. I was only stuck to my seat and I wasn't tied up. I could easily reach over and get the weapons bag. I took out the bronze dagger and did the most daring thing I did.

I threw the dagger like a throwing knife and it looked like it was twirling in slow motion. It finally landed in the dead heart center of the genie lamp and it started turning green.

"Noooooooo!" shouted the genie as he was fading away with the giant monster. After they were both gone Sarah and Rory were not tied up anymore and Ethan and Benny were un possessed.

"I learned my lesson, never use another genie lamp again," said Benny.

"I'm never going to watch Aladdin again," I said agreeing with Benny.

The five of us walked out of the closet and did what we normally did on a normal school day, at least all of that supernatural nonsense is behind us or is it? Well I have nothing to worry about now.

**There it is! The final chapter! I had so much fun writing this story and I hope to do another. The reason why I haven't been updating is because of the new layout I need to get used to it.**


End file.
